The Lost Angel ch1
by twistedspirit
Summary: When Kenshin is asked to accompany Saito on a mission to stop a killer from taking over Japan he cant turn down the offer. When Kenshin learns that Sanosuke, Aoshi, and his master Hiko will be coming too, he begins to wnder how dangerous this man is. Wh


In the doorway stood Kaoru with Yahiko by her side. "Kenshin..." she whisperd. "Miss Karou, how much did you hear?" Kenshin asked her. "Enough!" Yahiko answerd. "Are you really going to leave us?" Yahiko demanded. "I am.." But before Kenshin could finish his sentence Kaoru interupted. "You are not leaving us behind agian!" She yelled as she punched him in the head. "Didnt you learn that I am going to be by your side no matter were you go!" Kaoru yelled while beating Kenshin. Yahiko caught her little mistake in her speech and began laughing. "Whats so funny, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. "You just said that you were doing to be by Kenshins side no matter what! HAHAHAHA!" Kaoru quickley turned a reddish color. 'I dont think he noticed.' Kaoru thought to herself as she poked the dizzy-eyed Kenshin who layed sprawled out like a cheap rug. Yahiko kept laughing, and just as Kaoru was about to chase him out the door, Saito adressed Kenshin (who was now awake holding a bumped head) "Kenshin, Aoshi and the others will be here in two weeks. We will be leaving the last day of September." And with that, Saito left. Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru who was fighting with Yahiko. 'To see everyone agian...if only it was because of a different reason.' Kenshin thought mournfully to himslef as he got up. "Come, Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, I do belive we need to inform Sano and the others of the situation." "Oh yeah. I forgot about that rooster head...wonder if he will want to come along." "I hope they do decide to come with us." "I am sure that they will, that they will." Kenshin replied to Kaoru's hopeful wish as he lead them outside toward the doctors house.

Chapter 2: As the three friends made their way to the Doctors house, each was consumed by their own thoughts. 'I wonder if I will be allowed to travel with everyone...I am not a young boy anymore!' Yahiko thought being consumed by anger for STILL being called a "kid." 'I don't want Kenshin to get hurt again' Kaoru thought to herself. 'Megumi said that if any drastic wounds happened I could lose him forever...and I still haven't had enough time with him yet!' Kaoru thought to herself stealing glances at the red head next to her. 'Maybe I should tell him before?...no...I can't do that...' Kauro was thrusted out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Kenshin looking at her. "What is it Kenshin?" She questioned. Kenshin just stared at her. "I never said anything Miss.Kauro." "What? Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name..." "Hearing voices too?" Yahiko sneered at the raccoon girl. "Huh? What?" Kauro looked at Yahiko completely missing his statement. "You don't look to well, Miss Kauro, maybe when we get to Megumi's you can rest." Kenshin said while looking her over. "I am fine Kenshin! I was just...thinking..." "Keh, you think?" "As a matter of a fact I do!" Kaoru said while glaring at the younger boy. Just as they were about to lunge, they heard a small voice.

"Uncle Ken!" "Ya!" Kenshin looked and sure enough just ahead of him was Megumi walking with the Ayame and Suzume. As the two small girls ran to greet Kenshin, Kaoru looked toward Megumi. "We were just coming to talk to you." Kauro told the older woman. Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Ya, we have some important information to tell you." Yahiko finished. Megumi looked them questionably. "Where is Sano?" Kenshin asked turning his attention away from the two youning's who were telling him about their day. "How should I know where that lazy, mooching, man is?" Megumi said turning here head away. "He is probabley eating again." "Oh...well, we really need to talk to both of you so do you know when he will be...err..." Kauro didn't really know how to finish her sentence...nobody ever knew where Sano would be. "He said something about going to the Dojo later tonight for dinner, so why don't we all meet there?" Megumi suggested. "Yes, that sounds fine." Kenshin said picking up the two little girls and swinging them around, their laughter rang through the streets. "Come on Ayame, Suzume, we have to go see how Mr.Tayahito is doing" "Ya!" "Let's go! Let's Go!" "Ok, well, Ja Ne till tonight!" Kauro said bidding her friends goodbye.

As Megumi and the girls kept walking in the distance, Kenshin turned back to Kauro and Yahiko. "So, now what?" Yahiko questioned. "Well, you weren't done with your trainging..So we better get back." "WHAT! I was finished, you said so yourself!" "I don't remember that?" Kauro said. Both looked toward Kenshin who was already walking back toward the Dojo. "Hey! Wait for us!" Both called at the red head.

Wonderful, eh? Well, I am getting antsy to write about MY character, so...I will try to update and speed through, kay?

I cant up date till...March 12th?

SOO SORRY!

Our new show is opening soon, plus I have competions all these up coming weekends, but I shall do my BEST!  
lol

Reviews would HELP!


End file.
